Many wireless communication systems may use more than one antenna for diversity. In such cases, the receiver apparatus may choose to process the output of one antenna (for example, it may choose to process the “best” signal out of any of the antennas; criteria for choosing a “best” signal may include, but are not limited to, signal-to-noise ratio, received signal strength, noise level, etc.). Alternatively, if there are multiple receiver chains in the receiver apparatus, each of the multiple receiver chains may process the output of a particular antenna. The outputs of these receiver chains may then be combined according to some analog or digital combining method, which may result in improved reception.
Some receive apparatuses may include more antennas than receiver chains. In such a case, it is necessary to choose to which antennas the receiver chains should be coupled for processing the signals from the antennas.